


五次Dean赞同了John，一次他没有

by greenvalley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenvalley/pseuds/greenvalley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wincest无差。五个Dean做小小好士兵的瞬间，和一次他向Sam屈服。</p>
            </blockquote>





	五次Dean赞同了John，一次他没有

1  
1973年

做猎人这一行，奇怪的事情时有发生，但是回到过去这种桥段对Dean来说也十分罕见。他再回想起那段奇妙的旅行时，死亡的脚印布满了整个旅途。他常在深夜惊醒，梦境里祖父和祖母的脸让他胃部绞痛，他开始怀疑如果七十年代Winchester家的动乱没有他的参与，他和Sam现在是否也能像一对正常兄弟一般生活。  
噩梦时常缠绕着他，每当他坐进Impala时，轰鸣的引擎声就提醒着他对过去的影响，Cas说命运不可改变，但Dean认为这位天使错得离谱，因为他已经将整个命运改写得更加糟糕。  
万幸的是那段暗黄的记忆还有一点能让Dean长舒一口气。在杰伊小鸟餐馆，他和父亲严格来说的第一次会面，他还涉世未深的父亲不仅给他点了一杯浓咖啡，还顺手给Dean介绍了芹菜菠萝汁。在John离开的那几秒后，蔬菜汁被端到Dean的面前，他浅浅地尝了一口，Dean认为自己不会喜欢那个味道，他已经很久没把蔬菜放进口腔里，但是事实让他错愕，他还点了第二份。  
在Dean回归正常生活的很长一段时间，他都忘不了那份蔬菜汁的味道。清香，伴着雨后的泥土味，还有John身上淡淡的皮革与Mary头发上的香味。他开始尝试Sam钟爱的蔬菜沙拉，驾着车在劳伦斯寻找一个与杰伊小鸟餐馆相似的小店。与但是他再也找不回那种味道，John给他点的那份芹菜菠萝汁的香味已经在漫长的时间中消散，就像Dean已经开始渐渐遗忘年轻父亲的容貌一样。  
他开始明白，Winchester家有一个喜欢蔬菜的人就够了，四十年前如此，四十年后也是这样。

 

2  
1986年 

Dean的头发并不是一开始就漫不经心地四处翘着。他刚过完生日时，金色的头发还像柔软的丝绒一样服帖地躺在耳后根。他并不常剪头发，头发的长度总是在耳垂下面晃悠，Dean喜欢睡在枕头上时，头发和棉质布料摩擦的感觉。  
但是John觉得Dean的发型和他的脸蛋的搭配过于精致，男子汉就该有男子汉的样子。当John让他剪掉头发时他哭闹了很久，Dean尖叫着告诉父亲，理发师是个收集小孩头发的怪物，但是他不知道怎么回事，父亲好像开始和怪物同流合污。他顶着一个典型的刺头照镜子时觉得自己很丑，一个月后，当他发现后街上所有男孩都是这种发型时，Dean便不再吵着要留长头发。  
11月2 日，John扔掉了Dean的所有带有卡通图案印花的衣服，为此Dean哭了一天一夜。第二天他在衣橱里发现了新的衣服，他们都带着灰色或蓝色的格子，和大人们穿的衣服一模一样，Dean破泣为笑。就在那个夜晚，他觉得自己已经成长为一个勇敢的男人。  
那晚John抱着伏特加，带着醉意在沙发上入睡，Sammy刚喝完牛奶，也在Dean的小床上做起香甜的梦。Dean伏在窗台上看着满天的星星，他知道今天是个对于父亲来说很重要的日子，Dean从没觉得肩膀上的负担如此之重，也是那晚，他决定要替父亲扛起这份压力。  
那年Dean七岁。

 

3  
1994年

夏天刚开始的时候，电视上就开始铺天盖地地宣传世界杯。Dean有时候教完Sam算术，就躺在旅馆的凉席上，热风从通风口灌进来，他拿着遥控器，任电视节目在自己的眼前闪烁。  
有时候他热得一下午都清醒地瞪着电视，然而有时候他会睡着，伴着世界杯的主题曲Glory Land醒来。  
父亲在七月中旬回到家，他和Dean并排坐在沙发上看电视，John的手里常常拿着一杯酒，Dean只能吮吸着他的果汁。当Dean对Glory Land表现出莫大的兴趣时，John摇了摇头。  
“Daryl Hall是个垃圾，儿子。”  
Dean对音乐的兴趣才刚刚开始，他当然不允许父亲这么说。  
John把酒瓶放在地上，他向窗户外看去，Sam坐在门口举着一本大大的硬皮书，Dean不知道Sam在看什么，但他肯定那不会是自己感兴趣的东西。  
“过来男孩，我带你看样东西。”  
John将他领到车里，一开始Dean以为父亲是要带自己去什么地方，但等他将一盘磁带塞进收音机里时Dean就知道自己将要面对的是什么了。  
他长着胡渣的父亲在电吉他和鼓点声中沉醉地摇晃着头，热浪熏得Dean睁不开眼。  
“这是Mc5。”John说，他开着车窗前方，像是在回忆什么，“次席吉他手不小心开大了Amp和失真，然后他创造了硬摇滚。”说完这句话，John低着头笑起来。  
Dean当然听不懂这些笑话，音乐的节奏在他的身体上碾压，心脏在耳朵里轰隆隆地跳动，他转头看着坐在小窗前的Sam，心中有股说不清的力气，将他向前拉，让他与Sam离得更近。  
“Dean，你喜欢吗？”John问道。  
Dean把自己的身体缩着一个团，依偎在父亲身边。  
“喜欢。”他听见有个声音这么说。

 

4  
1997年

John提出让Dean结束他的高中生活时，Dean说了句“好的”，然后动身去领他的毕业证书。  
他也没准备参加大学入学考试。  
Dean攥着毕业证书在Sam的班级门口等他，薄薄的纸在他手中被汗液润湿。Dean在心中默默地倒数着下课时间，Sam时不时抬起头来偷看他，等他发现Dean也在看自己时又红着耳朵低下头去。  
下课铃终于响起时Dean觉得过了有一百个世纪那么久，他把Sam的书包挎在自己的肩膀上，路过的低年级学生都侧目好奇地注视Dean，Dean觉得这种感觉很好，自信在他胸腔里膨胀。  
“所以，就是这样了吗？你决定放弃？”Sam问道。  
“这不是放弃，”Dean不想跟他的弟弟在学校里争吵，所以他决定好好解释：“这是唯一的出路。”  
“这是爸爸的出路。”Sam安静地看着他，又问道：“你想要什么？”  
“什么？”  
“别管我要你做什么，也别管爸爸要你喜欢什么。想想你想要什么，Dean，你有好好思考过你需要什么吗？”  
“Sammy，”Dean看着天空，又低下头看了看他稚气未消的兄弟：“我想我们都没这个权利。”

 

5  
2000年

新世纪的第一个新年，他们在乔安娜森林里度过。Dean和John刚刚捕杀完一只凶悍的狼人，这只狼人似乎想看见新年的第一束阳光，所以当Dean刺穿他的心脏时，他感到有点抱歉。  
他们气喘吁吁地坐在铺着狼尾草的高坡上，城里放起了烟花，他们有个很好的视角，可以看见烟花像盛开的花朵一样飞上天空，然后凋落在湖里，Dean很遗憾Sam不在这里。  
Dean滔滔不绝地向父亲抱怨起Sam是如何痴迷他那些几何和线性代数作业，John仔细听着，时而微笑。Dean从来没这么开怀过，他感觉由内而外，随着新纪年的到来焕然一新。  
“Dean。”John打断了Sam，他常常这样，Dean已经习惯。  
John把胳膊撑在身后，好更清楚地看见那些转瞬即逝的烟花，他问道：“你知道有个兄弟的好处在哪里吗？”  
“我们在战斗中能相互扶持。”Dean回答道。  
出乎意料地，John摇摇头，他并不准备教授给Dean战斗技巧，他说道：“当你有了个兄弟，你就有了家。”  
John从来不是个善于表达感情的人，在Mary走了之后他将自己的感情隐藏更甚，Dean对于父亲的这番话有些不解，也有些惊讶。  
“我不懂——我和Sam还有你。”  
“不要提我，孩子，”John的语气很轻，没有了往日的强硬：“你要记住，Sam是你从今以后唯一需要在乎和保护的人，他是你的家——别让他离开你，你也不能放弃他。”  
Dean记住了“家”的意义。

 

+1  
2003年

Dean看过父亲生气过，他发脾气的次数并不少，，每次都以轰轰烈烈的争吵结束。但是Dean从没看过John这样——紧闭着嘴唇，脸色乌黑，身上的每一块肌肉和每一根神经都紧紧绷着，仿佛下一秒就会爆发。  
Sam在身后拉上行李拉链的声音像是一声尖锐的警告，宣告了这一切的结束。John转过头看着Sam，后者已经整装待发。  
“你这个自私的杂种，如果你敢踏出这个门一步，就永远不要回来。”  
“从没想过要回来。”Sam说道。他的鼻子皱起，提起行李，甩上了门，他没有想过这句话会成真，也没有和Dean说再见。  
John像是个巨大的、泄了气的皮球，他失望地倒在沙发里。Dean穿上夹克，拿起车钥匙，他不知到底该为谁难过，父亲、Sam，或是他自己，他的心中有个黑洞正在塌陷。  
父亲看着他，比起希望，那双眼睛里更多的是命令，他说道：“把Sam带回来。”  
Dean没有点头，他只是多看了John一会儿，然后关上门。

Dean把Sam送到车站，他主动帮Sam提起行李，尽管那并不重，除了衣服，Sam并没有什么特别的东西。  
他们在寒风中站了很久，谁也没有说话。鸣笛声在远处响起，Sam还带着羊毛围巾，他把下巴缩到围巾里，鼻子冻得通红。  
“你想好了吗？”Sam没有给Dean反应的时间，一瞬间他的眼睛变得湿润，眼泪像是止不住的水流，他又问道：“Dean，你想要什么？”  
当Sam又问出这个问题时，Dean觉得十八岁的那个夏天还发生在昨天。他从来没想好，这个问题像是个诅咒，在漫长的岁月中滋长，丢弃了答案。Dean把Sam抱在怀里，Sam在他的肩膀上抽泣。  
Dean任Sam哭了一会儿，接着他捏着Sam的肩膀，强迫他看着自己。Sam的睫毛上挂着眼泪，眼皮泛着粉红色。Dean做了一件他一直想做的事，他捧起Sam的脸，细细地亲吻他的眼睛，从眼角到眼尾，他尝到了泪水的咸味，在口腔里化成苦涩。  
Dean听到了自己喉咙里的哀鸣声，他将头抵着Sam的，他说：“走吧，Sam。去上大学，做你想做的。”  
他最后也没再敢看Sam的眼神，他放弃了手里的温暖，转过身走出空荡荡的车站，天空黑得他无法呼吸。  
Dean弯腰钻进车里，当磁带开始循环Glory Land时，他终于忍不住放声哭泣。


End file.
